My Love Story
by AngelCutiie1
Summary: Emma falls in love with Sasuke, but soon later sasuke moves away to college and itachi walks into the picture. who will Emma choose?
1. Chapter 1

**My Love Story**

_Chapter 1_

First Day of School

So there I was on a sandy beach. I had on my black and white striped bikini on. I lay upon the nice tan warm sand as the sun shined off my body. My dreamy boyfriend laid next to me. His black emo hair smelled nice, almost like the wide open ocean its self. _Emma... today was the best day ever, to bad its a dream._ I jumped up and looked at him with a confused face _what do you mean 'a dream'_? I said as my alarm clock went off. My blue eyes opened with anger "it was a dream... why on earth would Sasuke date me... he is supper cool and I'm an nobody.." I said to myself as I rolled out of bed. I looked at myself in the mirror and started to brush my golden blond hair that curled down to my waist. I walked over to my closet and skimmed through it. I grabbed a white tang top, and a short denim skirt. I put white sandals on to match what I was wearing

I picked out a white tang top that hugged my body, and a pair of tight jeans. I walked out of my room and shut the door behind me. As I was walking down my stairs, my little brother Pablo ran by my "morning Emma!" he yelled as he almost fell down the stairs. His blonde spiky hair was getting long, like my friend Naruto. I laughed silently to myself thinking _that stupid idiot._ As I reached the bottom of the stairs my dog Lala ran up to me and greeted me like every morning. "Good morning Lala!" I said cheerfully as I rubbed her bright yellow fur, as her bright brown eyes shined at me, as her tail went crazy.

I walked in the kitchen and walked up to my father "good morning Daddy!" I said as I hugged him. His blonde hair tied in a short ponytail. My daddy loved to cook. But my mom's cooking was the best. _Man I miss her.. I wish she had gone in that plane. I thought flying was supposed to be safe.._ I was deep in thought as I sat down to eat my breakfast.

I finished my breakfast, and placed the plate in the sink. I walked behind my dad and hugged him again and grabbed my car keys that were next to his. I swiped my keys off the table and looked at the time "bye Daddy! I might be late today." I said as I walked out of the kitchen not paying attention to what he was saying. Pablo followed me holding our backpacks.

_Wow I can't believe he skipped the 8th grade. Now he is a freshman. And I'm in the 10th. Man its like he is catching up._ I got in to my car as Pablo got in "are you scared Mr. Freshman?" I asked jokingly. He smiled brightly "no! They are going to be scared of me!" he said joking right back. I started to drive and Pablo turned up the radio. We both started to sing a random song like a bunch of idiots. We pulled in the parking lot; I had butterflies in my belly. I took a glance over at Pablo and I could tell that he had butterflies too. I smiled "man we need to calm down. There is nothing to be worried about." I said to break the silence, and we both started to laugh.

We got out of the car and grabbed our bags out of the back. "You know if you don't make any friends yet today, you can sit with me at lunch if you like." I said patting his shoulder. I felt hands grab me from behind and tickle me. I jumped and laughed as I saw it was my best friends Sakura and Ino and Naruto. "Hi guys!" I said as I hugged them tightly Naruto smiled "hi" Sakura giggled and waved "hi, Emma!" Ino smiled brightly "hey, there Emma!" she said picking me up and turning me and letting me go. I caught my balance and picked up my bag. We walked in the school and I turned to Pablo " you have to go to the office to get your schedule." I smiled at him and pointed to the left hallway. Pablo waved at me and started to walk to the office. I went into my bag and grabbed my schedule out of the inside pocket and unfolded it and looked at it.

Ino and Sakura waved and said good-bye. Naruto's and my locker were on the top floor. Our lockers were side by side like always, ever since the 6th grade. I opened my locker on the first try, but Naruto opened it on his third. "Good job Naruto!" I said joking with him and playfully punching his arm. I started unpack and I was happy to see some of my friends already. "Umm.. Excuse me. You are in front of my locker.." a strong, annoyed but I felt like I wanted to melt inside. _Wait a minute! Is that who I think it is? SASUKE?! What on earth is he doing here?! _ "I-I'm sorry!" I said quickly moving out of his way. "Humph.. Little girls these days.." he said to himself. I turned to him as I was pissed. "Excuse me?!" I growled at him. He looked at me as his perfect dark eyes staring me up and down and he chuckled "what is a little girl like you going to do?" he asked smirking. "I'm not little! I am 16 years old and I have a name!" I snapped as Naruto flinched, he always got scared when I got upset. I turned and grabbed my supplies and slammed my locker as my long curly golden brown hair flung over my shoulder as I swung around and started to walk down the hall and down the stairs as Naruto followed me like a little puppy. "Man! Sasuke Uchiha may be the hottest guy in the 10th grade but he has the biggest ego in the damn school!" I snapped half way down the stairs. Naruto touched my shoulder and gave me the weirdest look I have ever seen. I couldn't help but to laugh "Naruto, you big idiot!" I said laughing harder.

We got to class, and I went to the back of the room and sat by the window. Naruto sat in front of me. The seat next to me was empty. I gazed out the window as the door opened to the classroom. I noticed someone sit next to me but I didn't pay attention. A few seconds later, I herd a voice. _ It was that dumb annoying, yet hot, nice body.. No, no, no, no!!! What am I thinking?!_ "Oh, look what we have here.. Its the little girl with the short temper." he said looking at me and smirked. Naruto was looking at me and he could perfectly read what I wanted to do "Emma, don't do it. Its the first day of school." he said trying to calm me down. I stood up and walked up to him and bent down with my deep blue eyes full of anger. "You better watch yourself.. You may be the sexiest guy in the 10th grade, but I'm not scared to punch that pretty face of yours.." I said as Naruto jumped up and pulled me away from Sasuke as everyone looked at me with shock, scared eyes. Naruto sat me down "you need to chill out Emma." Naruto said sitting back on his seat watching me. Sasuke smiled slightly at me "so your name is Emma, right?" he asked gazing at me "well Emma, I like you. Your funny!" he said chuckling. I was glaring at him, and all the sudden I felt myself blush like crazy. I turned to the window quickly, hoping he didn't see me blush. I looked out the window for the rest of the period.

The bell rang, and class was over. I snapped out of my daze and I started to gather my stuff. I looked over to see if Sasuke was still there, he was gone. He had already left the class, I looked around the class and the only one I saw was Naruto. _Damn.. I thought he had left as well.._ I stood up, and I grabbed my stuff "come on Naruto.. Lets go to second period." I said softly as I left the class and Naruto followed close behind me. We went to our lockers and grabbed different supplies for the next class. "Man, Emma.. You really wanted to kick Sasuke's ass, didn't you?" he asked laughing nervously. _OF COURSE YOU STUPID IDIOT!!! SASUKE BUGS THE HELL OUT OF ME!!_ I was screaming in my head. I opened my locker no problem, as for Naruto. It took him a few times. I closed my locker and Sasuke was staring me up and down again. _What the hell?! That's the second time today! Is he THAT interested in me?_ I asked myself as I blushed a little. "What are you looking at..?" I asked acting mad as ever, but I liked that here was here though. I moved my curls out of my face and turned away from him. I looked for Naruto _DAMN!! Where is that boy when I need him?! That goddamn trader!!!!!_ My mind screamed. "It looks like your friend left." He said chuckling a little. " He always does that. I'm so going to punch him when I see him.." I said starting to walk to my class. Sasuke followed me. "Are you stalking me, Mr. Popular?" I asked turning to him with a smirk on my face. " No. I have Biology, with Ms. Barns..," he said walking up next to me. My eyes got wider _what the hell!! This is a nightmare!! But at the same time I'm so happy._ "Let me guess.. You have the same class..?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me. Ii looked at him as my blush came back. I nodded, and didn't look at him again.

Sasuke and I got to class; I sat in the back, this time I sat away from the window, and he sat on the other side and gazed out the window. I could not help but to stair at him. _Wow. He looks even better when the sun is on his skin. Oh my god his eyes now look a dark gray, and his emo hair shined in the sun. His skin. Wait did he get a tan?_ _Wow he looks fantastic. Man I want to kiss him! Damn why did I have to be mean.. I will apologize after class. Yeah, and I will ask him to sit with me, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Gaara, Negi._ All of these thoughts ran through my head the whole period. The bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff and left, and it was just Sasuke and I. I took a deep breath _come on Emma, you can do it! All you have to do is apologize and ask him to sit with the others and me._ I stood up and walked over to Sasuke, and he looked at me and studied my look. He smirked "why do you look so sad? Is it because I didn't sit next to you?" he asked teasing me. I looked away with sad blue eyes "never mind. I cant do it." I said turning and walking back to my desk. He grabbed my arm and looked at me with a puzzled look "what's wrong?" he asked more sincere this time. "I wanted to apologize for being mean, and to invite you to sit with me at lunch now, but I cant do it." I said not looking at him. I didn't want to look at him; I didn't want to see the expression. He chuckled at my expression and I thought he was laughing at me because I was blushing. "Well, I except your apology and I guess I can sit with you. Only if you wipe that ridiculous look off your face. Its hard to be serious with that face of yours." He said chuckling more and letting go of my arm. I blushed even more and grabbed my supplies, and turned around. I saw this irresistible look on his face _oh my god! Is he trying to turn me on or is he teasing me again? Either way, it worked! I'm turned on, that sexy asshole!_ I thought to myself as I felt myself blush to his expression. I looked away quickly as he smiled and walked out of the room. I followed him, wanting to see that face again. We stopped at our lockers and put our stuff away and we grabbed our lunch money.

As we were done in our lockers, we headed to the cafeteria. We walked side by side without saying a word. As we got to the end of the stairs, I felt someone's hands wrap around me and jerk me to the wall. I gasped and clinched on to who ever jerked me to the wall and herd a crash. I noticed a, no, his smell. _SASUKE?! What is he doing?!_ I opened my eyes as he was against me, I could hardly breath. "Are you ok, Emma?" he asked a little panicked. When he said my name I felt my heart stop for a moment _he remembered my name?!_ I thought as I looked up at him "what's going on?" I asked startled, he was still against me and I was still hanging on to him. We both herd foot steps running down the stairs "oh my god! Are you guys ok?" the voice yelled as realized it was the computer teacher. She was so clumsy. The computer teacher stopped and looked at us. "Are you two ok?! I'm sorry! I will get a janitor!" she said as she ran off. Sasuke didn't move at all, and I was still hanging on to him. Not to mention I was blushing like crazy. "Are you ok?" he asked once again. "Yeah. Can you let go of me?" I said looking away. I felt his arms tighten around me "thank god.. I thought I would not save you in time." He said as his arms tightened more and more. "Sasuke.. I cant breath." I said as he loosened his grip, and looked at me with these hungry and alluring eyes. _He is blushing! That is the sexiest look I have ever seen!_ I could not take my eyes off his eyes. I was also blushing and he smiled slightly "we can stare at each other later. We are late for lunch." He said letting go of me. I let go of him also, and we started to walk to the lunchroom.

As Sasuke and I got to the lunchroom doors, we could tell it was packed full of people. I sighed and Sasuke opened the door and gestured me to go in first. I went in as Sasuke followed. I noticed that everyone was starring at us in silence. _Man this is _awkward_. I wonder what they are thinking._ Sasuke followed me to the table where everyone was as they greeted me. "Guys! This is Sasuke Uchiha. He will be sitting with us, so be nice." I said as I sat down and he sat next to me. Everyone was talking about their schedules, as I was spacing out. I couldn't stop thinking about that happened in the hall. I couldn't stop thinking about how Sasuke held me and how he stared at me._ Wow the way he had me against the wall was so embarrassing, but I liked it a lot. Man! I wanted to kiss him so bad! I should have gone for it. The way he looked at me. His eyes were like they were on fire, and hungry. Almost like he wanted me. No, what am I talking about! Why would he be interested in me? But the way he blushed slightly and had a worried, yet happy expression on his face._ I thought deeply, and blushed slightly. Sasuke looked at me and nudged me "hey are you sure that you are ok?" he whispered to me. I nodded "yeah." I whispered back. He smirked "you should stop thinking about me. You are blushing too much. All I did was save you" he leaned next to me ear, and I felt him breathing on my ear "was it the way I held you? Or was it the way I looked at you?" he put his hand on mine "or was it the way I almost kissed you" he said teasing. My face turned red as he removed his hand from mine. I looked at him as he laughed. "That's not funny." I said annoyed. "Heheh you like me that much, huh?" he said nudging me with his elbow. I blushed even more, as I whacked him in the stomach. Lunch was over and everyone was throwing away their trash.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Interested

It was the end of last period; the teacher was blabbing on and on about what our homework was. _Wow, homework on the first day._ The bell rang, and everyone packed up and left. I walked to my locker, and I saw Pablo waiting for me at my locker. "Hey, sis!" he said walking up to me. "Hi Pablo. Ready to go home?" I asked going in my locker and grabbing my bag and I started to pack it. "Umm I made friends, and I wanted to go with them today, and spend the night with them. Can you tell dad?" he asked begging me with his big blue puppy dog eyes. "Fine." I said messing up his hair as he ran off.

Ino and Sakura walked up to me with Kiba and Naruto. "Hey Emma. Hey Sasuke. We are going to Negi and Hinata's house, want to come with us?" she asked smiling brightly. I looked at Sasuke; he looked at me at the same time and nodded "sure. We will come. But I have to go to my house first. I will meet you there." I said putting my pointer finger on my lip, and shifting my weight to my other side. "Me too." He said turning to me "can you give me a ride to my house, Emma?" he asked smiling slightly. When he said my name, my heart melted. _Man I love when he says my name. It's so hot! I need to stay cool._ I nodded "yeah, I can give you a ride." I said getting my keys out of my pocket and heading to my car. Sasuke followed "is that your car?" he asked pointing a black 2004 Mustang. "Yes. My father has a red one." I said putting my bag in the back seat, as Sasuke did the same. We got in the car as there as our friends walked by to Naruto's car. I started the car and drove out of the parking lot. "Do you want to go to your house first?" I asked before we got to the lights. "It doesn't matter to me." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Ok we will go to your house first. Just tell me were to go." I said smiling.

We got to his house and I blushed slightly "wow! You have a nice house." I said in amazement. He looked at me "would you like to come in?" he asked me getting out of the car. I turned off the car and got out. I followed close behind him as we went into the house. "Wow, it's even bigger on the inside than the out side. "I'm going to change. If you want you can either sit on the couch and make yourself at home, or you can come up stairs and watch me change." He said teasing me, and chuckling. "I will sit down here, thank you." I said walking over to the tan couch and sitting in the middle of it blushing. "Ok. I won't be long." He said walking up the stairs. I was waiting for two minutes now, and I couldn't stop thinking about what he would say if I had picked to go up stairs with him. I herd footsteps coming down the stairs and I snapped out of my daze and looked to see if it was Sasuke. It was a man who didn't look mush older than Sasuke. He looked like Sasuke, but his bangs went to the bottom of his cheekbone, and his hair tied back in to a loose ponytail. His eyes were darker, colder than Sasuke's. "Hello. I assume you are with Sasuke." He said looked at me. _His voice is so deep._ "Yeah." I said looking away blushing slightly. He sat next to me, and turned the television on. "Who are?" he asked flipping through the channels. "Emma. I'm Sasuke's friend." I said shyly. He smirked "Sasuke friends, huh?" he said still flipping through the channels. I herd footsteps coming down the stairs. "Ready to go Emma?" he asked as I stood up and looked at him. He wore a white button up shirt, his top tree button were not buttoned. He wore black jeans that fitted him perfectly. He didn't change his hair, but he looked irresistible. _Oh my god. I just want to. Want to. I can't even say._ I blushed "yeah lets go." I said walking to the door. I turned and smiled "it was nice to meet you, sir." I said smiling as I walked out the door, and to my car. "Itachi, you stay away from her." He growled at him and followed her. I got in the car and started to drive.

I pulled in my driveway, and I cut the engine, and got out of the car. "Come on Sasuke." I said smiling at him gently. He got out, and followed me in my house. "You have a nice place also." He said looking around. I smiled evilly "I 'm going to change. You can either wait here on the couch and wait, or you can come upstairs with me and watch me change." I said teasing him like he teased me. He raised his eyebrow and smiled slightly "I think I will watch you change." He said still time he was serious. "What?!" I said she shocked and blushing like crazy. "You gave me options and I chose to watch you." He said as he grabbed my hand and started to pull me upstairs. "But! But –" I was cut off. "No buts. I chose to watch you change. Now which one is your room." He said letting me go, and looking at me. "Fine." I walked to the last room in the hall and I stopped at the door. "This one is my room." I said as I put my arms over my breast nervously. I opened my door and let him in. my room had back fur wallpaper and a white carper. I had a queen-sized bed with black soft pillows, and a black blanket with white polka dots. "Nice room." He said smirking and walking to my bed. He sat down on it and watched me. I blushed "what is it?" I said turning away from him. "I'm waiting for you to change. Come here." He said motioning his finger for me to go to him. I blushed and raised my eyebrow, and walked over to him slowly as I felt myself blush more and more. He grabbed my hand and jerked me to my bed and swooped on top of me. "What are you doing? Sasuke?!" I asked as my voice started to crack. He looked me in the eyes and smirked "you are taking to long to change, so I'm going to change you" He said as she slowly started to slide my shirt up. "Wait! You cant!" I said as he gripped my hands over my head. "I won't try anything. Unless you want me to" He reassured but teased me as he took my shirt off, exposing my bra and some of my breasts. I saw him blush as he was right over me, and he moved his face next to mine. I felt him breathing as his chest was gently on my breasts "what do you want to wear?" he asked as his breathing got heavier. I blushed like never before "please.. I can change myself.." I said as he slowly ran his fingers down my stomach, down to my skirt. _I want to.. I want to kiss him. I-I don't want him to stop. , It's uncontrollable, I feel so hot.. _He got off me, but kept gripping my hands. He unbuttoned my skirt and pulled the zipper down as I looked away. He was still blushing as he pulled my skirt off, revealing my panties. _Why is he doing this?! _"Matching underwear, huh?" he chuckled "that's cute." His blush started to fade. "Why do you want to change me so bad?" I asked looking at him. My face blushed even more. I think he liked the way I looked at him because he moved himself on me and looked in my eyes. "I think I'm going to play for a while." He said letting go of me. He blushed and touched my cheek "look at me." He said turning my face to look at him. I looked at him, still blushing "what are you going to do?" I asked as he spread my legs, and swiftly moved between them. "Whoa" he put his finger over my lips and he adjusted himself. He pulled my waist where we her touching and he looked at me with these sexual eyes "I said I was going to play for a little bit. Don't worry I wont have sex with you.. At least not today." He said as he put his left and on my right boob, and smiled. I looked away and I felt a full blush unleash on my face. He played with my boob and leaned over and kissed my neck, which caused him to press himself against me. I made a small noise. _Nnnn…why is he doing this? It feels so good.. I don't want him to stop. But we have to get to Negi's and Hinata's. _He chuckled a little bit, and moved his other hand down to my panties. He started to gently rub my clit and my breast. "Sasuke.. Please." I said as he stopped rubbing my breast, and made me face him, as I was making small noises. Sasuke smirks "feel good?" he asked kissing my lips. He rubbed my clit harder "you are starting to get wet down there." He said as he started to give me love marks. "Sasuke.. We need to go.. They are waiting." I said trying to stop him. He stopped and sat up "can you stop looking like that?" he asked looked at me blushing. I sat up and covered my chest, and I looked down. "Here I will get you cloths." He said standing up and walking to my closet. I looked at my chest and saw red and purple marks on my chest and in between my breasts. I gasped, "What are these?!" I asked as I jumped and walked quickly to my mirror. "Have you ever herd of hickeys?" he asked handing me pajama's "I cant go now!" I said grabbing my cloths from him. Sasuke smiled "then do you want to stay here then?" he asked putting his arms around me. I blushed " I will go to the bathroom and changed. Can you please let go of me?" I asked in a low voice. He let go "here you don't have to. Will leave the room so you can change." He said as he left the room.

I got dressed, and brushed my long curly golden blonde hair. I walked out of the room and saw Sasuke waiting against the wall with Lala "are you hungry?" I asked him as Lala jumped on me, and I smiled and patted her head. "A little. Are you hungry?" he asked watching Lala go crazy because I was there. "Not really." I said as I walked down the stairs as Sasuke, and Lala followed. I walked in the kitchen and started to get out supplies to cook. "Sauce , can you please take Lala out?" I asked as I started to cook. "ok. See you in a few. Come on Lala." He said as he walked the backyard, and Lala followed. Sasuke walked back into the kitchen with Lala. "she goes fast." He said laughing. "yeah. I know." She laughs. "dinner is almost done." I said looking over my shoulder and seeing Sasuke on the floor with Lala on his lap. He was patting her, and he looked so cute patting my dog. I blushed and turned and finished cooking. I got out two bowls and set them on the table. I walked over to the dour and grabbed civil wear and set it on the table. Sasuke sat at the table as she served him Ramen.

We finished eating, and I cleaned off the table and saved a bowl for my daddy. I cleaned up the kitchen, and fed Lala. "Do you want to watch TV?" he asked as he stood up and stretched. The phone rang a few times before I answered it "hello?" it's from Negi's house. '_Where are you, and Sasuke?_' Ino asked worried. "Sasuke and I got done eating. We are not coming over today, sorry." I said softly. '_Oh, ok. I thought something happened to you. Ok I will let you go. Oh, and after school tomorrow you are coming, right?_' she asked calmly. "Yeah. Bye. Oh, and text me. Ok?" I said smiling '_of course girl! Bye_' she said and hung up. "Yeah, but lets go to my room cause my dad will be coming home soon, and he talks a lot when he gets home" she said laughing and walking out of the kitchen. Sasuke and Lala followed me up the stairs and in my room. "Where is your TV?" he asked curiously. I grabbed the remote off my nightstand and clicked the power. The wall rotated as the large screened plasma TV appeared. "I found it." I said crawling on my bed, against the wall. Sasuke laid next to me, and put his arm around me. I blushed "what are you doing?" I asked alarmed. "Don't worry I wont try anything like that. Unless you turn me on or if you try something." He said teasing. I handed him the remote "you pick something." I said as Lala jumped on the bed. I guess I was in her spot because she started to wine until I scooted closer to Sasuke. Now I was basically on him. I sat up and stretched and Sasuke took his shirt off. I cuddled with Lala, and Sasuke pulled the covers over us all, except for our heads. Sasuke put his arms around me and pulled me to him. His body traced mine and I blushed and pulled Lala to me. "How do you feel?" he asked me softly. "Sleepy." I said still blushing. "Here I want you to turn around." He said opening his arms so I could turn to him. I did as I was told, and turned to him "happy?" I asked sarcastically. "Of course I am, now" he said holding me close. I quickly fell asleep, and Sasuke chuckled. He kissed my lips gently, and slowly fell asleep. My father came home late, and saw the food I left for him "aww.. That girl is so sweet." He said shaking his head. He walked in my room and saw Sasuke, Lala, and me on my bed. He got angry but sighed, and smiled "they look so peaceful together like that." He said softly, and walking out of my room.

I woke up at 10:00A.M., and saw Sasuke watching me. "Good morning sleepy head." He said smiling slightly. I jumped up "you are still here?!" I said panicking. "Don't worry I already talked to your dad. He is not mad. He said that he trusted you.. You are innocent." he said chuckling. I blushed "wow, he really said that?" I asked stunned. He nodded "I like your dad. He is cool. Every other dad would attack." He said sitting up. I sat up and stretched, and yawned. The phone rang a few times "Emma! Its Ino!" he said calling up the stairs. I reached over Sasuke and grabbed the phone, and my dad hung up. '_Hey Emma! Why are you up so late? Oh my gosh I have some thing to tell you._' She said excited. I was still over Sasuke and he chuckled, hearing her. '_Who is that?_' she asked suspicious. "Its just.. Sasuke" I said softly "what's your good news that you have to tell me?" I asked trying to change the subject, but sadly it didn't work. '_WHAT SASUKE?! WHAT IS HE DOING THERE?!'_ there was a short pause before she spoke again this time her voice was lower but worried and surprised at the same time. '_Don't tell me he slept over your house.. Emma? Say something._' I stayed silent for a second "yes, he stayed last night." I said in a soft voice. Sasuke smirked "nosey girls." He said chuckling to himself. '_Don't tell me you had sex with him._' she said shocked. "No we did not have sex. I have to go. I will call you later." I said hanging up the phone. I got up and Sasuke followed me out of the room, and to the kitchen. "hi Daddy!" I said walking to him and hugging him. he smiles "good morning, my Angel." He said handing my a glass of orange juice. "hey Emma. I need you go shopping for me later." He said looking at me handing ma list. "ok. When do you want me to go?" I asked taking the list and putting it in my bra. "it does not matter, just make it before dinner." He said as he began to read the paper.


End file.
